survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Annacaza/Survival Series: Preview
Note: This project has been put on hold due to things happening in my life that need addressing before this As some of you who keep up with my stories know, I am adopting a new project in which I write aboout a character who struggles to survive in each of the five survival games (not including 323). This will hopefully help me condition for Nanowrimo. I have no inspiration to write about anything else (I might be writing a Star Wars fan fic on fanficion.net but enough about that...). Before you jump into reading it, I'd just like to say that there are scenes that might be disturbing to some of you, mainly torture scenes (there are a lot in this story, I'm going to have fun). Read your own risk. It will also be first-draft writing, so it won't be polished and refined to the best of my abilities. Series Synopsis: ''' In the Pacific Ocean, lies 5 separate island groups, south east of Hawaii. These islands are not colonized, but they contain the best soil and are probably the most advanced pieces of land in the world. The people that live there have reverted back to simpler times, back to a time of pure survival. Recently, there has been some speculation over life on the islands. People are going there to escape from society itself. One of these people is a girl by the name of Laylini Germali, who never had any intention of going in the first place, but she is rather forced into it. But something that seems to be out of her control, everything seems to happen for a reason, and it is through her fight to survive through hardship that she realizes who she truly is. '''First Story info The first story in the Survival Series, it follows the unintentional beginnings in the islands for Laylini Germaili. During a vacation in the Hawaiian islands, Laylini is abducted and taken to a small group of islands, called Oetus. There, her will to survive suddenly becomes apparent to her, in a way she never would have wanted. Excerpt For a minute I just lay there, trying to comprehend what has just happened. It had all happened so fast, and it was completely out of my control. One moment, I was relaxing, at ease with everything going on around me, which was much, only the sounds of the ocean waves as they washed gently against the black sand and the sound of the wind as it disturbed the palm trees. Now, the sound was my breathing, fast and partially laboured, and the sound of the water against the white sides of the boat. I had no idea where we were going, or why it was me, but I knew that I had no chance to get out. I might fall behind on this story, as my job will be keeping me busy throughout the month. I'll try to write as much as I can to keep up with the word count goal per day of 968 words. I'm not giving out any spoilers, so don't ask. You only have to wait until Jan. 1. I am also not claiming any copyright to the survival games, as those belong to Davidii, but I do own my characters. Category:Blog posts